heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.08.04 - Escaping Eldred
...Wandering. Since that day that Loki banished Amora to his own personal realm of Eldred, she has been wandering. It may have been days, it may have been hours. She is not too sure. But the unbridled fury that consumed her when she found out that a lesser sorceror had thwarted her in her haste... has made it seem an eternity. And being constantly beseiged by the creatures of Eldred, and the very elements themselves, whilst finding her own personal power stunted has stirred the proverbial pot that much more... "...Curse that ill-begotten son of Jotun!!! When next I lay my eyes upon him... he will know the horror of a fury worse than even Hela can muster!" The statuesque woman with flowing golden tresses garbed in emerald green dress shouts to the sky, whilst standing amidst an open field with enormous gems of various colors jutting from its surface. Rain has no idea who or what an Amora is. She's just an apprentice witch, trying to keep the realm from coming apart at the seams. And that includes travelling around, checking on the denizens. She politely passes a denizen or two, asking them how they are. One wants a scritch, the other a cupcake. This is seriously tough for someone who wasn't worry of Mom's Easy Bake Coven and the Tarot-esque powerful witches (seriously, it seems so unfair...). She tugs at her hat, calling her broomstick to her. Is that a storm over there? And gems! And - is that a lady!? Ohgosh. Better go check on her. Rain's naive disposition is either a plus, or a fast track to a Darwin award, depending on who one asks. The coat wearing witch approaches carefully, waving at the - shouting lady. She sort of winces at the curse. "Um. Hi..." Emerald green eyes spin, and suddenly all of that intense fury that was previously directed at the sky is now leveled in Rain's direction. "...Who dares to disrupt me?! I am...!" ... And she pauses to take stock of the girl's appearance. There's a few moments of silence, where the furious blonde Goddess simply seem to appraise this one's worth. Then, she continues, after a breath, "...I am the Enchantress Amora, and the greatest Sorceror in all of the Nine Realms!" Okay, this is probably a bold faced lie, and Rain might know this if she knows /anything/ of Asgard's sorcerors. "And what exactly /are/ you??" She wrinkles her nose a bit, seeming... a bit offput by something. Perhaps the girl's innocence. Rain is a bit startled, moving back a little. She is quiet a long moment, watching Amora. She tilts her head. "Um, sorry. Just doing a check in on parts of the realm," She waves. She seems a bit scruffy and unmajestic, aside from the dark purple eyes she has. She pauses. "I see. Pleased to meet you, Lady Amora. I go by Rain." Her real name is frightfully embarrassing, really. "He didn't tell me you were here," She considers. "Me? I'm a witch, and an apprentice. I kinda try to help keep things tidy and in balance." Sigh. It's a tough job. "Also, cell phones should work here still. Let me know if not. I might have to fix things a bit," She considers. Rain's a bit worried, but she seems fearless somehow, when intrigued. "Um. Are you alright...?" Peeeeeer. Rain's disposition seems to quell Amora's fury a bit, if only just a little. There's confusion clearly distorting her fair features, marring them a bit. Placing green gloved hands upon her wide-set hips, the woman leans forward just a touch... her golden tresses spill about her left shoulder as she does so. Her eyes widen a bit, jade green lips part, "...You mean to tell me you are /his/ steward...?" There's a pause, and then a bit of soft laughter. "...Impossible! That dung-dwelling maggot couldn't possibly have such an innocent girl as an apprentice! He must have you in his thrall, he's very good at that!" She waggles a finger in the air as if to punctuate this last statement. "And who in their right, or wrong, mind would wish to serve HIM willingly?" Despite this leans back a bit again, crossing her arms beneath her breast, "Do I seem well to you?? That underhanded green worm distorted my teleportation spell, trapping me here!" She seems to snarl a bit, showing her pristine teeth, "...For now..." "Apprentice, more technically. I get that reaction a lot, actually," Rain tilts her head, considering it. "I wonder some days. But then I figure there's worse gigs than looking after this place. Granted, I do periodically worry about my safety but." She shrugs. "Strictly speaking, I could fall down stairs and break my neck." Mortals: One has to wonder how they've lasted this long. "I dunno. That's a pretty good question," She is thinking about it. "I don't feel thralled. Though, I was in pretty big trouble for awhile letting Thor and them in to rescue Sif." She ponders this. "I guess I figured I don't really have the magical oomph to do much better," She pauses. "I can't judge by appearances. Not very well, anyway." Then a blink at the last bit. "Um. Funny you should mention that, actually. Do you know for how long? Becaaaaause... he's not gonna be able to do that again for awhile." She winces. "He's er, not himself." Cough. "Feh." She scoffs, audibly, with a turn of her head. "I still cannot fathom /why/ you would apprentice yourself to /that/ one. There are far better sorcerers in the realms." She shrugs, then, "You would be far better off breaking your neck, I assure you. That one is a snake." and lets the issue drop for the moment as she's not particularly interested in the matter of 'which Mortal is he bamboozling now?' Her eyes flit toward the girl again, momentarily, as Rain mentions the bit about Loki not being himself any longer. "Yes, I know. He and Thor Odinson have switched places. For what reason I cannot possibly fathom, but I know of it!" She proceeds to walk around a bit, then, pacing. "...And I have a mind to put an end to that as soon as I puzzle out how to escape this infernal pit he has cast me into! I know not for how long, but when I do..." she clenches a fist tightly, shaking it at the air threateningly as she trails off... Rain shrugs at that. "He treats me pretty well so far, and I'm generally left to my own devices. I cannot complain. Besides, it was hard to find some others after mom decided I was unworthy," She wriggles her fingers. She seems quietly amused and uncertain. She blinks. "You know already? Hmmm..." She considers it. She is quiet, perched on her broomstick. "Actually, swapping them back would be a good thing. I bet I can figure out how to get you out of there, though I'd appreciate the promise that I'm not going to be smote or whatever after," She waves a hand. "Er, no offense. But I'm sort of squishy." A lot of squishy. "Then once we get them back to normal, you two can do your fighty thing like usual." Right? All would be right(ish) in the universe. "Frankly, trying to keep this place together is wearing me out." Sigh. "At least I have good rapport with the servants." She goes quiet to think. "I bet we could figure out a dispelling spell or something. Or I wonder if you rode with me on the broomstick. Hang on, let me take a peek." Rain looks like she completely zones out. Her brand of magic requires no gesture, reagent nor vocalization. It does seem to require will working and concentration. "Hmhmhmhm..." The Goddess casts her emerald gaze in the girl's direction once more, and her pacing ceases, as Rain begins to speak again. Her eyes, shadowed by jade cosmetics, then fall upon the girl in stone cold silence. Lifting a deeceptively fragile-seeming hand to her face, she brushes several curling locks of golden hair back behind her ear. Though the gawdy green headpiece she wears seems to keep the voluminous mass of silken strands from falling in her eyes, it doesn't seem to do much for anything else. "...I have no reason to smite you." She admits, earnestly. She's not promising anything else though. Placing her hands upon her hips again, the much larger woman watches quietly as Rain seems to zone out. There's a small quirking of her right eyebrow at the manner of it. "...Apprentice... hm?" She says, mostly to herself, quite likely noting the lack of vocalizations, reagents, or physical gestures that typically accompany traditional Sorcery... Rain looks to the goddess, tilting her head. "Thanks. I'd rather not get smote, charmed or whatever." She considers. It takes her a few moments to see what might've been used. It seems a little less speedy, but being able to cast quietly? Totally handy. "It looks kinda like he looped the space around you," She remarks. "So whatever you do just brings you right back there," She contemplates this. Her own hair is long, dark and straight, though most of it seems to get stuck in under her hat. Long hair and flying could end badly, after all. "But I think we can break that loop and charm. Granted, er, it's a bit of a doozy because well, Loki," She frowns a bit. "It looks like if you dispel that bit to the left of you, you could break it open. I'll try to help but uh, you guys operate on a greater scale than me, you know?" No matter what scale you ordinarily operate on, magically, being foreign to a realm tends to sap one's power and knowledge of magical workings tremendously. It simply doesn't work, at least without relearning the workings of the new realm. Thus, for the moment at least, Amora is nearly helpless to know how to solve her own dilemma. And that, in itself, is infuriating in its own right... ...and it is reflected in Amora's visible impatience. The whole time Rain is talking, the Goddess is tapping her foot rapidly against the soil while she hugs herself about the body. She's just about to open her mouth and demand that the girl get to the point, when that is exactly what she does, "...Oh?" She eyes the empty air beside her, pursing her lips in thought for a moment, "...I see." It is debatable how well it will work, given where she is... but she does exactly as she is told. The Goddess seems to close her eyes for a moments, hands beginning to glow subtly with energy before she makes several very fast gestures with her hands and speaks in a language that may or may not be foreign to Rain's ears, '"Atum destinada farlas rizum maha....", and continues to chant as though she were reading a page from some book she can see deep within her mind. True. Rain seems to understand and is sympathetic. She nods and will help a bit. She'll try to pull on the weak spot from her edge. She doesn't seem to have a lot of faith in her magic. "Yeah, looks like it..." She offers quietly. Will working is just as much the desire to have something happen, which might explain Rain's power and lack of confidence. Either way, she'll try to help from there. Between the two of them, they should be able to undo the enchantment. It'll take a little while, though. "... okay, how's it now?" ...Amora doesn't respond initially to Rain's queries. She seems far, far, too deep in concentration to even hear it. If Rain is capable of feeling the energy Amora is drawing from, she may notice that it is not the ambient energy of the realm. It is her own personal energies. And though vast they may be, she is drawing upon a great deal of it for this taxing spell. She continues droning on, sounding word after word in that arcane language until finally she seems to reach the end of her spell weaving. And she opens her eyes again, exhaling, "...I know not." She admits, still apparently unable to sense Loki's designs upon her, "...Let us test it." She walks over toward Rain slowly, attempting to grab the girl by the arm if she'll allow her to. It is not a particularly fast, strong, or violent grab attempt but it is one. "...Let us go to Asgard." And, if the girl allows her to, she will attempt to teleport both of them out with her own personal magics. Rain is quiet, too, though she seems concerned. Her own magic is less taxing, albeit it is requiring her to concentrate. She looks ready to drool at any given moment. Hmmm. She pauses, trying to see the barrier again. She watches a moment and nods. "Um, okay," Rain pauses and is armgrabbed. She was a bit distracted, though she doesn't fight it. "Sure, I guess we should go there so we don't startle anyone." She quietly throws up a prayer that Loki doesn't newt her for letting the Amora out. Deepbreath. She'll dismiss her broomstick and go along with it. After Amora's gloved hand clasps about Rain's sleeve, the woman turns her face to the sky and yet another bit of arcane babble bursts forth from her lips. This time it is very short, and very fast, and accompanied by a burst of overwhelming green energy that seems to momentarily overtake them. After the obscuring energies begin to fade, the pair appear to have been transported deep into a forest /somewhere/. At the very least, they are not back where they started. Amora immediately turns loose of the girl, wandering a few feet away before closing her eyes momentarily... feeling for the energy of Asgard... "...T'would seem it has worked." Turning her eyes back over her right shoulder, she smiles... it has a hint of dangerousness to it. "...I should warn you fairly. I have no intention of harming you, but I cannot say the same for your foolish master." Rain closes her eyes at the energy that overtakes them. She can pick up on general magic and yikes. Her eyes widen, looking around her as she's let go. Phew. She'll get used to teleportation one of these days. She looks to Amora, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, it's probably better if we keep this on the downlow. This way he'll think you did it and probably won't do that again." She can hope. She takes a deep breath. "Um. Your fight is between you two and honestly, the spell was gonna wear off anyway," She holds up her hands. "But thank you for the warning." She nods. "I appreciate it. I should probably see how they're holding up. I think - I hope we have a way to swap them back soon. They're both really busy." Sadface. She genuinely seems to care, what a weirdo.' "...I have no intention of divulging anything to that bridge troll." She gives her long, golden, mane a toss with her right hand dismissively. "...And yes, I suppose you should." She looks askance at the girl, doubt in her eyes regarding something. Perhaps that Loki could /actually/ have such an innocent-seeming girl as an apprentice. "I will be on my way. I must now study how to separate those two again." She takes a few steps in the eastward direction, fanning her open hands at the air in an aloof manner before coming to a stop beneath the shade of a nearby tree. There she holds a finger aloft, but keeps her back to Rain, saying, "...If you ever wish to learn /real/ sorcery, as opposed to languishing beneath that fool... consider a change of allegiances, hm?" And, without giving Rain time to reply, she swirls that finger about in the air in a tiny circle before another arcane phrase bursts from her lips. ...And then, she's gone. An amused look. Rain smiles and waves. "Be well. Stay safe. And um, sure. I'll uh, keep it in mind. One step at a time." She doesn't dare protest openly to Amora. She just rolls with the punch. Rain does seem to either be oblivious or innocent. Probably the second. But she's friendly and seems to quietly respect Amora. So there. Time to get to a castle or something. Category:Log